


Breath of Fresh Air

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: And it seemed like absence did, actually, make the heart grow fonder. Incredibly, excruciatingly fonder.





	Breath of Fresh Air

Normally, you’d roll your eyes at classic, overused clichés like any other hopeless romantic who’d seen one too many melodramas. It was a natural response such as cringing at the delivery of a dad joke or zoning out during a story that has long since been repeated.

 

But, you had used “normally” for a reason as you found yourself stuck with a familiar adage in mind and one that most people had heard of.

 

And it seemed like absence did, actually, make the heart grow fonder. Incredibly, excruciatingly fonder.

 

You had never dreamed your senior trip would last as long as it did. At the time when your parents had surprised you with it, two weeks sounded short. You’d selfishly wished for more time in the very place you had dreamed of traveling to since middle school, but now that you were back in New York you were especially grateful not even another minute was spent there.

 

The airport had been a tiring affair in both boarding and disembarking. Your luggage, which had felt so light in your excitement on the way, practically weighed you down with each step taken to the cab. Once seated in the back of the fetid, yellow vehicle your first order of business was charging your phone that had died on the plane. It didn’t take long to power on and, when it did, you were quick to send a message to all of your friends about your arrival home.

 

Of course, the first text was sent to Miles. There was no one in the entire world you’d rather see than him right then. So many previous messages were littered with the same content: _I miss you. I can’t wait for you to get back. How are things there? I love you._

 

And, you supposed, he was the exact cause of your clichéd, fonder heart.

 

Unfortunately, it was five in the morning and the majority of your friend group were night owls. Seeing as they stayed up all night during the summer it wasn’t shocking that no replies came by the time you were back home. You couldn’t blame the poor souls who wasted away in the dark hours to entertain themselves until daybreak. Summer made teenagers feel invincible, even more so for those who were finally out of the cruel clutches of high school like yourself.

 

As for Miles, he was always busy. Summer was the season that Spider-Man could keep up with the latest crime without worrying if he had homework due the next day. It was also the time of year where he did his best work, so he had an excuse for not responding to you right away.

 

With one last hug given to your parents, you thanked them for the trip and escaped to your room to get some shut eye. It would take the next few days to get back to your regular sleep schedule as your traveling destination was well out of your usual time zone. Until then, you’d leave your phone ringer on max and dream the day away.

 

Funnily enough, though, you didn’t wake up to your text tone.

 

At first, you assumed you’d naturally risen as there wasn’t anything there to interrupt your sleep. Nothing was out of place when you lazily turned your head on your pillow to inspect the room. You did notice, however, that the world beyond your window was dark save for the luminous lights of the city. It seemed you really had slept the day away.

 

Shifting on your bed, you paused, or rather, you hesitated when finding you couldn’t. Your wrists felt as if they were being pressed down into the mattress along with your mid-section. Your shoulders and legs moved just fine, but there wasn’t much you could do with them when the rest of your body was stuck.

 

Then, you realized, you weren’t so much as stuck as you were pinned.

 

With a voice still muddled by sleep, you rasped out, “Miles?”

 

His deep, warm chuckle reverberated around your room, sending goosebumps across your skin and your heart beating like crazy. A grin lit up your face as he materialized out of nowhere, his mask’s expressive eyes squinting gleefully down at you.

 

“Hey,” he murmured and you laughed, unable to ever take that word seriously due to your first meeting. He didn’t take offense and laughed right along with you, releasing your wrists as he sat back on your midsection. You had a feeling he was keeping most of his weight off of you as he shouldn’t have been near as light as he was.

 

You sat up, throwing your arms around his neck. He returned the embrace lovingly, lifting you up so that he could maneuver himself to be under you. As you were placed rightfully on his lap, you wasted no time in peeling his mask up to reveal his handsome features. Those golden eyes of his hadn’t changed in the time you were gone and neither had those thick, luscious lips.

 

“I missed you,” you sighed, leaning closer to rub his wide nose with your own. It was the first skin to skin contact you had since he kissed you goodbye at the airport.

 

“Well... I’d say there’s a bigger chance that I missed you more.” His glove material skimmed your jaw and you hummed, nudging back against his hand. He smiled at that before moving away.

 

His arms released you in favor of bending over his head to mess with something at the back of his neck. The sound of a zipper reached your ears and you huffed, helping him slip his upper half out of his hero suit. Heated, dark skin met the palm of your hand and you relished it, tracing his exaggerated collar bones before cupping his face.

 

“That’s better,” you both said unanimously, leaving your laughter to pick back up as he pulled you back into his warm embrace.

 

You kissed his shoulder, trailed up to his neck, and met his exhaled groan with your lips. His long digits encased either side of your face, keeping you still and steady as your mouths moved against one another.

 

It felt like a century had passed since you’d done this. You’d almost forgotten what it felt like to smooth your hands over the expanse of his back and wrap your legs around his hips. Now that you could appreciate it all again, it seemed much better than before.

 

Maybe this was what it was like to have a swig of alcohol after years of being sober. You could say it was nearly close to inhaling a breath of fresh air after holding it for so long, but even that didn’t do it justice as relieving as the feeling was.

 

Miles was just one of those people, capable of being even more satisfying than something that fueled your life by the minute.

 

As the intense kiss changed to quick, noisy pecks spiraling from your lips to the outskirts of your face, your voice escaped in short bursts of mirth. Those long fingers that had been cradling your face now dug into your sides, searching for those weak spots he knew all too well.

 

He kept you squirming in your bed for the next minute or so until you were breathless and gaping up at him from the position you’d first started in.

 

“Let’s go eat,” he said, white teeth flashing as your stomach growled at the prospect of food.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Late, but I picked up a pizza before I came here. It’s in the fridge.”

 

“Are my parents still awake?” you mumbled, tracing his toned chest as he glanced over his shoulder, listening. It gave you a great side view of his face, the shadows from your window showcasing the handsome dips in his expression.

 

When he turned back to you, he shrugged. “Doubt it, but I’ll go invisible just in case.”

 

The image of a pizza floating unknowingly in the background while your parents watched tv made you snicker.

 

“I love you,” you sighed, tugging him back down for another kiss. He happily let you.

 

“Love you, too,” he hummed against your lips, falling right back into your previous makeout session with ease.

 

Until your stomach growled again.

 

Chuckling at your irritated mien, Miles kissed your temple and rolled off your bed.

 

As he slipped his arms back into his sleeves, you stood to help with the almost impossibly small zipper. When he faced you again, he was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, winking playfully.

 

“Don’t worry citizen,” he said in a ridiculously lower tone, “I’ll save you from your hunger.”

 

Crossing your arms, you watched his clean-cut form walk to your bedroom door. When you blinked, he was gone and the door was opening on its own.

 

As he ventured further into your home, you simpered to yourself, falling back into bed.

 

“My hero.”

  



End file.
